Patreddie: Forget You
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: A new girl comes to live in Anubis House and causes trouble between Patreddie. Will their relationship survive?


Patreddie: Forget You

Part One: Patricia's POV

Eddie and I were walking to school discussing the best musicians. We both agreed that Sick Puppies was way better than anyone else.

It was Monday, and we were all tired, wanting Trudy to wake us up once it was Saturday. Sadly, she wouldn't go along with our plan. Eddie took my hand, and with his mouth full of a chocolate muffin (we'd been running late, and Trudy gave us food for the road) said, "Mmf mm," He said, eying my combat boots. I nodded, figuring he was saying, "Nice shoes" sarcastically. He never understood my love of old combat biker boots.

"You're one to talk, Eddie," I said, looking down at his shoes that were practically falling apart. If Ms. Andrew's saw them, she'd take them off his feet and then dump them in the trash. Eddie rolled his eyes and we kept on walking.

Jerome and Alfie raced by, Alfie having stolen Jerome's shoes… yet again. "Isn't that getting old, Alfie?" I yelled after them, but I didn't get a reply. Eddie finally swallowed his muffin and shrugged.

"Probably not," Then he bent down like he was going to tie his shoe, but while my foot was up, mid-step, he yanked off one of my biker boots and ran. I heard him laughing as he made his way to school with my shoe.

I smiled evilly and ran after him. Two could play at that game!

Part Two: Eddie's POV

Patricia and I slid into French just as Ms. Andrews was about to close the door. She shook her head at us. "Tomorrow, be here earlier, Eddie and Patricia," Ms. Andrews said sternly.

I nodded, as well as Patricia, and we were about to sit down. "Patricia," Ms. Andrews inquired before we sat down, "Why do you only have one shoe?"

Patricia looked at me and smiled. I gave Patricia her shoe and we sat down.

Ms. Andrews babbled on in French, but I wasn't listening. I could only stare at Patricia. I still couldn't believe we were together. When had she started to like me? Me! The one who called her Yacker all the time!

She turned to face me. "What are you staring at?" She whispered, smiling at me.

"You," I replied dreamily. Yup, that's just how far gone I was.

"Aw," She said, placing her hand on my face. And that's how far gone Patricia was…

Part Three: Patricia's POV

Joy sided up next to me after Eddie left to go to his next class that we didn't have together. She linked arms with me and smiled. "What was that little love fest back there, Trixie? You're falling for Eddie real hard, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Oh, shut up, you love him," Joy said, stressing the word 'love'

"So what if I do?" I asked.

Joy laughed. "You do? Patricia-I-find-Eddie-obnoxious-Williamson, what is up with you?"

"I don't know. I just like him. He's… cool," I said, spotting Nina in the crowd of people. "I've got to go, Joy. See you later!"

I wasn't looking where I was going and I head Joy yell, "Patricia! Watch out!"

But it was too late. I was slipping, and then falling on to the cold, hard, ground.

That's when I blacked out.

Part Four: Eddie's POV

Fabian raced into my English class in the middle of it. He spoke with the teacher, and then came over and got me. He told me to pack up my stuff and come with him. What was going on?

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly frightened that something bad, really bad, had happened. I widened my eyes. "Did something happen to Patricia?"

Fabian nodded. "Yes, she slipped and hit her head. She's fine except for a really bad bump on her head and blacking out. She woke up and freaked out." We stopped walking. "Patricia refuses to calm down until she sees you."

I pushed past him and ran the rest of the way to the infirmary, dropping my heavy bag and jacket along the way.

When I got there, I saw Patricia lying on a bed and raced over to her. She saw me and smiled. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bump on the head is all." Patricia said, trying to seem cool about it.

I sighed. "Well the way Fabian came racing in the room for me had me worried that someone had died or something."

"I'm not dead. Just clumsy." Patricia said.

I laughed. "I told you, it's those boots!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not the boots. I slipped in a puddle." She scrunched up her face. "That sounded a lot less stupid in my head."

"Whatever, as long as you're alright." I hugged her awkwardly since she was still laying down, and offered to walk her back to the house. The nurse said that would be okay, and told me to come pick my stuff up from the infirmary and get a pass after I came back.

Once we were outside, Patricia said, "You don't have to walk me you know."

"Um, yes, I do. It's been raining and you can't slip in any more puddles, Trixie. That would be dangerous." I smiled at her teasingly.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed.

We arrived at the house, and once Trudy got her situated, I left back for school. I was just in time for fourth period, so I sat down in my and Patricia's usual seat.

That's when she walked in.

Part Five: Patricia's POV

It was boring at the house. Victor was out and so was Trudy. I had looked through a ton of Amber's fashion magazines (that was the only thing to read) and was now listening to Sick Puppies and thinking of Eddie. What was he doing right now? Was he thinking of me?

I shook my head. When had I become like this? It was weird. My heart would beat so loud I thought Eddie could hear it, I'd feel tongue tied, everything all of those stupid romance novels say what happens when you're in love.

Oh gosh, was I _in love_? With Eddie? More importantly, did he feel the same way? I got up off my bed and ran into Amber and Nina's room. I basically ransacked the place looking for one of Amber's magazines. Finally I found one with an article titled: _Does He Love You or Like You?_

I sat down on the floor and took the quiz. Once I finished, I looked at my score. I had mostly b's which meant 'hard to tell'. I threw down the magazine feeling angry. What kind of answer was that anyway? There should have been two options: Loves You and Likes You. How hard is that?

I looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. Why was I getting angry over a dumb test? It was nothing. I put everything back the way I found it and went to go lie down. My head was starting to throb.

Part Six: Eddie's POV

That's when she walked in.

She was tall, about 5 feet 7, had long blond hair, blue eyes, and red lips. Not that I noticed all of that. Er, anyway, she came over towards me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Molly Todd. Is anyone sitting here?" Her teeth were insanely straight and bright white.

I kept staring at her, and she kept staring back at me. Then I realized what I was doing and cleared my throat. "Well, no, but usually my-"

But Molly cut me off. "Great!" She beamed sitting down next to me. I was going to say that usually my girlfriend Patricia sits there, but she hurt her head… Class hadn't started yet so she started talking to me. "So, you're American! Like me!" I nodded. "I would've thought more Americans would be here, but you're the first I've met."

"Well, there's three of us now. Me, Nina, the first of us, and now you." I said.

"So, what house are you in?" She asked.

"Anubis House." I replied instantly.

She gasped and clapped her hands together happily. "Oh my, gosh, me too!"

I nodded. "Wow."

"Okay, class! Settle down." Mrs. Andrews said shuffling some papers on his desk. He looked at my table and saw Molly and he smiled. "Oh, that's right, we were getting a new student! Molly, come up here please!" Molly smiled at me and obliged. "Class, this is Molly Todd. Molly, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Molly smiled, mostly at me, and said, "Well, I'm from Los Angeles, California. Which is in America for those of you stupid enough not to know that, and I'm pretty and popular, and I always get what I want." Then she looked over at me, and winked.

I knew Patricia wouldn't like this.

Part Seven: Patricia's POV

Everyone was coming in after classes when I saw her. She was blond, and totally flirting with Eddie. What was going on? Then I looked at Eddie and he seemed totally uninterested. That was good.

Trudy had us all work on homework and we did… awkwardly. Finally she realized we were all staring at her and she said, "Oh, sorry, I'm Molly Todd. I'm new, American, and I'm rooming with two girls named Nina and Amber."

Nina smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Nina." Then she motioned over to Amber. "That's Amber. We're your roommates."

Molly smiled as well. "Could you help me unpack?"

Nina and Amber nodded and went up to help her. I glared at the back of Molly's head. How dare she flirt with Eddie? He was mine! I felt Eddie's hand slip into mine under the table and I calmed down a bit. Though I was still angry.

That night, while I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, Molly came in and started to coat her lips with red lipstick. She stopped for a moment. "So, are you Patricia or Mara?" She asked me.

"I'm Patricia." I said after spitting in the sink.

Molly nodded. "Oh, okay." Then she turned to me. "Oh, hey, do you know if Eddie has a girlfriend?"

I clenched my teeth. "Yes. He does."

She shrugged checking her teeth in the mirror (I think looking to see if she had lipstick on them. She didn't.) "Well, I guess it's never stopped me before."

"It's me." I said.

Molly turned back toward me. She had just raised the lipstick to her lips, but put it back down. She smiled evilly at me and said, "Honey, like I said, it's never stopped me before." Then she checked her lips again in the mirror and left the bathroom, smiling.

Part Eight: Eddie's POV

The next morning at breakfast, I sat down at the table before anyone else. Molly was the next one in. She smiled at me, her hair wavy, framing her face perfectly, and those perfect red lips…. I shook my head. Whoa, if Patricia knew that I just thought that, she would pulverize me.

"Good morning, Eddie!" Molly said, in this breathy voice. Kind of like Marilyn Monroe. Then she sat down next to me, her knee knocking against mine.

I scooted a little farther over. Molly scooted closer. So close, that I could smell her perfume. This time I didn't move away. She walked her fingers up my arm then rested her head on my shoulder. I knew I should move, but I couldn't resist.

We heard footsteps outside of the door and I finally could jerk away. I stood up and slipped into the kitchen just as Patricia came in the door. She walked over to me, kissed me on the cheek and smirked at Molly. "Morning, Babe." She said.

I cleared my throat, pretending to be trying to decide between and apple and an orange. "Good morning, Trixie."

"I'm feeling much better so I'll be going to school today." Patricia said, glaring at Molly.

I looked at the back of her head. I saw a giant knot and I knew it had to be really painful. "Are you sure, Patricia? That bump still looks really bad."

She gritted her teeth and I knew that it was hell for her. "I'm fine, Eddie." She said.

"Patricia," I started.

"Eddie, I'm fine. I'm going to school!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, but promise me that if you start feeling horrible you'll go to the infirmary."

Patricia sighed. "Fine." She said.

"Good." Then I pulled her into a hug. "Come on, Trixie, let's go to school."

Part Nine: Patricia's POV

All of last night was spent with me thinking about Molly and Eddie. Would she really steal him or was she just messing with me? _It's never stopped me before_. Who did she think she was? Molly Todd, American, that's who.

It was fourth period, and the first three had given me a major headache. But I couldn't leave. I had to keep my eye on Molly and Eddie. "Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in class." I said. I didn't want to leave his side, but I really had to go.

He nodded. "Sure."

I hurried to the bathroom and when I was done, I literally had thirty seconds until class started. So, I ran to class, dodging teachers and other students. I stepped in the door just as the bell stopped ringing. Mrs. Andrews shook her head at me, but said nothing.

I made my way to my seat, but found Molly sitting there instead. Eddie had his head down on the table, asleep, and Molly was just staring at him with this loving look in her eyes. I cleared my throat and Eddie's head shot up, "Eighty-two!" He shouted out, still half asleep.

He looked over at Molly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He scooted his chair back. "Whoa, when did you get here?"

Molly raised her eyebrows. "You invited me to sit here, Eddie." She patted his hand and let hers rest on his for a few moments.

I rolled my eyes. "Molly, this is my seat."

"No it's not. You weren't here yesterday when Eddie asked me to sit here." Molly smiled at me evilly.

I looked at Eddie who was no help. He just put his head back down and fell asleep.

Ms. Andrews looked at us. "Patricia go find a different seat."

"But-" I said.

"Patricia!" Ms. Andrews said, motioning for me to find another seat.

Joy waved me over and I sat down next to her, angry. "Stupid Molly." I muttered. As if hearing this, Molly turned around and smirked at me. Then she turned back around and dramatically brushed her hair off of her shoulder.

Part Ten: Eddie's POV

I sided up to Patricia after class ended. "Hey, Trixie." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

Patricia jerked away from me. She glared at me for a moment then shot me the finger. When I raised my hands in surrender, she stalked away.

While I was standing there, Joy walked up to me. She noticed Patricia stalking away from me and she clucked her tongue. "Boy did you mess up." She said.

I turned to face her. "What did I even do?"

"You asked Molly to sit with you yesterday while she was sick. Molly took that as an invitation to sit with you all the time."

"But I didn't ask her. She said, 'Is anyone sitting here?' and I tried to say, 'no, but usually my girlfriend does' but she cut me off." I said, pacing the floor, occasionally looking in the direction that Patricia stocked off to.

Joy didn't answer for a while. "She's scared you know."

I looked at her. "Who?"

"Patricia," Joy answered.

My eyes widened. Patricia? Scared? Those words just couldn't exist in the same sentence. I relayed this to Joy.

"She's never had a real boyfriend before, Eddie. She told you that you were her first kiss." I must've looked confused so Joy rephrased everything, slower. "Patricia's scared that you'll dump her for someone else. Since Molly seems so into you, she's scared that you're into her as well."

I laughed, though I knew this probably wasn't the best time. "Me and Molly? That's rich!"

"Stop laughing! It's not funny, Eddie!"

"Look Joy, I love-" I stopped myself, not wanting to tell Joy before I told Patricia. We all knew that Joy was a terrible gossip. "I've got to go!"

"Wait! Eddie, finish that sentence!" Joy yelled after me as I ran away, looking for Trixie.

"I will, but just not to you, Mercer!" Then I turned the corner and Patricia came into my view.

Part Eleven: Patricia's POV

I saw him coming at me, his bag flapping against his side. Eddie never ran, unless it was important. Or he stole something and didn't want to get caught. I didn't move, even though I was thoroughly mad at him for everything with Molly.

"Oh my, gosh, Patricia, I didn't know you were that upset about everything with Molly. I'm sorry, Trixie, I'm so sorry." He said, holding my shoulders.

I shrugged out of his grasp. "Eddie, I've been thinking that maybe we should take a break. You obviously want to experiment with Molly, and she with you, and I don't want to stand in your way." I turned and started to walk away.

"But I don't even like her!" Eddie said. I didn't turn around.

"You will soon enough." I said over my shoulder.

"No I won't." He said. Finally I turned around.

"Why? What makes you so sure you won't fall for her?"

Eddie was silent. I almost turned around, but then he spoke. "Because I like you. Not Molly. I never have, and I never will."

My jaw dropped. He was sincere, I could tell. Eddie stepped closer and closer until his lips were just inches from mine. Finally, I just leaned in and kissed him. When we finally pulled away, I looked down. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Eddie took my hand. "It's okay, Trixie." We stood there for a moment in silence. "And believe me about Molly. I don't like her like that. She might, but that doesn't mean I feel the same way."

I nodded. "Okay, I believe you." I hugged him, resting my cheek to his chest. "It's just; I've never felt like this. It's just so weird. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The minute bell rang, so Eddie and I hurried off into opposite directions for classes.

Part Twelve: Eddie's POV

That afternoon after classes were over, Patricia, Nina, Amber, Mara, and Joy went to the mall. I sat down at the dining table and started on some of my homework. I was having trouble with algebra when Molly sauntered into the room. She smiled at me, and hiked her incredibly short skirt up just a bit higher. "Hey, Eddie,"

I stared down at my paper. "Molly," I said.

She sat down very close to me, her knee almost touching mine. "What are you working on that's more interesting than me?"

I wanted to tell Molly to shut it. I wanted to tell her that I was with Patricia. I wanted to tell her to get the hell out of my sight. I wanted to tell her so many things, but all I said was, "Algebra."

Molly batted her eyelashes at me seductively. I rolled my eyes. "Need any help? I'm a whiz at algebra."

I raised my eyebrows. Algebra was confusing to understand… "I guess I could use some help."

Molly beamed even more and she leaned in closer to look over my shoulder at the textbook. "Oh, Eddie, this is so easy!" She pointed to the problem. "Just use the equation A-Squared plus B-Squared equals C-Squared and it's really easy from there."

When I turned around she was smiling at me, her mouth only inches apart from mine. All I could think when she was so close to kissing me was, _I don't love Molly, I love Patricia. I always will._

That's when Molly leaned in closer and kissed me.

Part Thirteen: Patricia's POV

I saw it happen. I saw them lean in, I saw them kiss, but I didn't stick around to see them break apart. As I was running out the door, I ran into Joy. My carefully applied make-up was now running, as well as my nose.

Joy took hold of my shoulders. "What's happened?"

"I've made a total fool out of myself, that's what."

"What do you mean?"

I sniffled, and finally choked out, "Eddie's cheating on me with Molly."

Joy enfolded me in a hug. "Oh, Patricia! I'm so sorry." She stroked my hair lightly and I just cried. I didn't care that we were outside of Anubis House where everyone could see me; I'd just had my heart broken for the first time.

"He's an… an asshole." I sputtered. I hated saying that. I hated the way it came off my tongue. Sure, I had said it before about other people, but not once about Eddie. I instantly felt horrible.

"Patricia…" Joy started.

I held up my hand. "No, Joy, I just want to be alone." Then I turned back into the house and shouldered past Eddie who had gotten over his little love fest back there, and went into the laundry room to sit between the machines. Alfie would find me; Eddie would not.

Part Fourteen: Eddie's POV

After I kissed Molly, I knew Patricia was the one for me. With Molly there was no spark. Sure, she was a great kisser – a really great kisser – but it didn't feel right.

I watched Patricia storm past me, confused. What was she all worked up about? I called after her, but she didn't respond. Finally I shrugged and went to my room.

Molly was there waiting.

"Eddie, I'm so glad that you feel the same way as I do!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me again, with those full, bright red lips. I peeled her arms off of me.

"Molly, no I don't. I love Patricia. Since I kissed you, I know that."

Molly rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Since I've gotten here, it's Patricia-this and Patricia-that. When will it be Molly-this and Molly-that? We're together now; you can't talk about how you love your ex, Eddie! It's so not romantic!"

I sighed, frustrated. "Molly, would you just shut up?"

She stared, gaping at me. "Eddie! That is not what you say to your girlfriend."

"Look, I love Patricia. I think I have since I met her."

"What so you're ditching your own kind for a foreigner? That is so low, Eddie. I'm American, beautiful, smart, blonde, not British, and you still choose her over me? Is it her accent?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Molly, I'm sorry, but I just don't like you like that." I started to walk out the door, my hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?"

I turned back around to Molly. I smiled. "I'm going to go tell Patricia that I love her."

Part Fifteen: Patricia's POV

"There you are!" Eddie said, finding me in my hiding place.

"Get lost,weasel." I said, curling up in between the machines.

Eddie sat down in front of me. "What's up? Why are you mad at me?" He playfully kicked my combat boots. "Why are you sitting in between the washer and dryer?"

"You lied to me." I said, looking up at him. "Right to my face."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you." I dropped my eyes. "I think we should break up. I don't want to share you with someone else."

Eddie was even more confused. "You want to break up? Why?"

"Molly." I said.

"I told you, Patricia, I don't like Molly like that. That's why I came to find you. To tell you that I-"

I held up my hands to make him stop. "I don't want to hear it, Eddie. Just please go away."

"No, Patricia, I'm trying to say that I-"

I stood up. "Fine, if you won't leave, then I will." I grabbed my bag and stepped over Eddie.

"Trixie, wait,"

But I was already gone.

Part Sixteen: Eddie's POV

Patricia pushed past me out of the laundry room. I had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't want to share me? Did she mean all of Molly's flirting? I got up and went after her. I knocked on her bedroom door. "Go away," she said.

I opened the door. "What the hell is wrong with you, Patricia?"

She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. She looked up. "You are."

"You said that. Please tell me what I did."

She shook her head at me. "You don't know?" When I shrugged, she sighed for a long time. "You kissed Molly."

Dread flooded through me. Of course, this was why Patricia was mad at me. I'd said that I'd never hurt her. And what did I go do? Kiss Molly, the girl I said I didn't have feelings for. "Patricia, you should know that-"

"Eddie, I don't want your excuses. Please, don't try to explain. I get it. You're not into me like that. It's fine."

"What? No, Patricia, I don't-"

Patricia held up a hand. "You don't want to hurt me. I know, and I totally get it. Go out with Molly. You- you have my blessing." Then she stood up and ran from the room. I could hear her sniffling as she pushed by me.

"Wait, Patricia!" I yelled after her. But yet again, she didn't turn around.

Part Seventeen: Patricia's POV

I knew it had been too good to be true. Why would Eddie pick me over a really pretty girl? Molly had been right. Guys didn't have the willpower to say no to her. I'd been fighting a losing battle since the beginning.

I found myself walking to school. It surprised me; because that was something I'd never do voluntarily. The doors were open, so I walked in and walked through the halls. I wasn't going anywhere specific; I just had to get away from Eddie and Molly.

"Hey, Patricia," a voice said from behind me. I had thought I was alone.

I turned around to see Molly standing behind me, her hands on her slim hips. "What are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have some girl talk."

I narrowed my eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

Molly rolled her eyes and started walking towards me. "Look, I know you're a little pissed off at me for kissing Eddie, but come on. He's Eddie!"

"A little pissed off? Um, try a lot!" I said, my voice rising.

Molly was close enough now to put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Patricia. You know you couldn't win."

"What do you mean?"

Molly sighed. "Up against me? I told you, I always get what I want."

I looked down. "You never told me that."

"Fine. I told Eddie that. I told you, that a girlfriend has never stopped me before. And as you can see, it hasn't."

"So, you-you two are-" I cleared my throat. "a couple now?"

Molly shrugged. "Not yet. But by tonight, we will be."

"What? You didn't move in on him already?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I would've thought you'd been all over him the second I said it's over."

"Look, Patricia. I have morals. I respect the girl code."

"The girl code? Aren't you never supposed to date a girl's ex?"

"No, that's only with friends. I'm not friends with you; I can do what I want."

I gritted my teeth again. "Why Eddie, Molly? Why not… Fabian?"

Molly looked at me as if this was the stupidest question ever. "Because he's with Nina!"

I threw my hands up into the air. "But Eddie was with me!"

"Yeah, but…" Molly looked down, fishing for an excuse.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" I said, liking the way the word rolled off my tongue. And besides, Molly deserved it.

There was a silence as my words hung in the air. Finally Molly squeaked out, "I know."

I was shocked. "Come again?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard her correctly.

"I know I'm a bitch and I'm sorry for it. Okay, Patricia? I'm sorry I broke you two up. I'm sorry I made an enemy of you. I'd thought you were cool. I'd actually wanted you as a friend… I'm so sorry."

My mouth hung open. Had she really just said that? I knew that she had, but I was waiting for her to say, "Just kidding!" and be all mean again. But, she actually had tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"I guess I was jealous that you could have such an awesome guy and no one would even pay attention to me." She looked down and scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"Oh come on, there's got to be tons of guys that like you!" I didn't know why I was consoling her after all she'd done to me, but I found myself doing it anyway.

"One guy." She said glumly. "His name was Lester and he was a complete nerd. He had a girlfriend named Gwen and I broke them up. I didn't even like Lester, but I knew he had liked me. So I went for it. That's where the 'a girlfriend's never stopped me before' line came from."

"So what happened with Lester?"

"Turns out he had gotten over me the second I said I wasn't interested."

"And no guy has ever liked you after that?"

"Oh, there have been several guys. But all of them were scum, and they all treated me like dirt. I never fall for the kind of guy that'll treat me right."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, not sure of what to say to that.

"It's okay." We were quiet for a moment until Molly said, "Hey, why don't I get you and Eddie back together? It's my fault you two broke up. I kissed him, not the other way around."

"Thanks, Molly. I'd like that." Then we linked arms and walked back to Anubis House.

Part Eighteen: Eddie's POV

I was starting to get worried. Where was Patricia? She wasn't answering her phone, though I'd left ten-thousand messages. And then Molly had left. Where was she going? I wanted answers, but it seemed that I wouldn't be getting any.

Finally before dinner both Patricia and Molly stepped through the door. I ran over to meet them. "Patricia! There you are! I've been worried about you. I'm sorry about the kiss, it was Molly's fault!" Then I noticed Patricia's arm was linked with Molly's. "What happened between you two? You seem like you're… friends or something."

"Eddie, Molly and I worked everything out. She apologized and we're okay. And now, if you'd be okay with it, I'd like to get back together." Patricia said, confidently.

It took all I had not to jump for joy. "Hell yeah, Trixie! I've been trying to tell you something all day!"

Molly smiled knowingly and let go of Patricia's arm. "Well, I'd better be off then. Give you guys some privacy."

Patricia and I sat down on the stairs and I finally told her. "Patricia, I love you. I have since I met you. And I've been trying to tell you all day."

Patricia leaned on my shoulder. "Well it took you long enough!"

I looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Joy told me you were going to say it. But then everything happened and well, I'd thought she was wrong. But then just now when you said 'hell yeah, Trixie!' I knew you were going to say it. And I was kind of nervous about it -"

That's when I interrupted her and kissed her.

Part Nineteen: Patricia's POV

Things calmed down a bit after all the drama between Eddie, Molly, and I. Molly and I became friends, almost as close as Joy and I in just a matter of days. Eddie and I were going stronger than ever, now that this incident was well behind us.

"Jeffrey, this is my friend Molly Todd. She's from America." I said one day, introducing Molly to someone I knew she'd fall for. And he wasn't a dirt-bag!

Molly blushed as Jeffrey smiled a toothy grin. If there was such thing as love at first sight, this was definitely it!

Now, I sat on the couch with Eddie, listening to Sick Puppies with my head on his shoulder with his arm around me. I pulled out my earbud and looked at him. "Eddie," I said, prompting him to turn off his iPod.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm so glad we're back together and that I didn't forget about you like I had planned."

Eddie laughed and kissed me. "I couldn't forget you even if someone hit me over the head with a brick. You make that kind of impression on people!"

I shoved him and smiled. "Shut up!"

We finally fell back into our first positions like our conversation had never happened. But it had, and the words kept ringing in my ears. "Forget you"? No, I think I'd like to remember him. And keep him to myself for a long while.

THE END


End file.
